


Blue Eyes

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Fluff, F/M, Fem!Lance, Fools in Love, Lotor and Lance are siblings, Siren!Lance, Voltron!Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: The night air brushes through the young pirate's hair as he watches the ocean.Blue eyes, brighter then any jem catches Keith's eye. But she swims away before he can speak to the mermaid.A sappy, angsty, short love story between a siren and a pirate. We've seen this trop before. But this time, Klance





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been updated.

The dark shadows of the night across the water like ghosts. The ship rocks with the unsteady waves. The soft wind gently blows Keith hair, which is pulled back into a wolves tail. It was his turn to steer the ship as the crew rests in the bunkers below deck.

 

Loud slashing echoes through the waves. It came from the bow. He steps lightly, quickly to the source of the sound. Carefully, Keith leans over the edge. A dark figure bobs in the ocean. The dark figure's face lit from glowing eyes. Beautiful blue gems. It was a young, heavenly body of a woman. Highly tan skin, dark from shadows, light freckles across her nose and pink lips.

 

The young man swallows, unable to take his eyes off her. ”Hey! Are you alright!?" He calls out. The girl's eyes widenlight gasp clips from her lips before diving back under the waves. ”Wait!" Keith calls, reaching out for her shadow.

 

She was gone. His heart ponds against his chest, blood rushes to his cheeks. Then a thought passes his mind. *'Was it a siren?'*

 

In disbelief, Keith shacks his head—believing he must be going crazy. Being at sea for long, surrounded by the same people: that must be it.

 

Sirens are meant to be beautiful. To lure sailors and drag them down into the salty waters below. To feast on the cold flesh of sailors.

 

Pulling back from the wood, Keith heads back to his post, but the thoughts of blue eyes still haunt him. *It’s a good thing we’re heading to the market in town tomorrow. Taking a break from the sea will be good for me.’* Even though he loves the sea. It's his calling, but one must always take a break from the very thing they adore.

 

*

 

The marketplace is busy. Women shopped, children danced in the streets as musicians with rugged interments played. He missed the load cheers and giggles of children. The soft scolding of mothers when their children begged for a new toy or a candy.

 

While Hunk shops for food, Pidge looks at weapons with Matt, and finally with Shiro and Allura off to the pub drinking their duties away: he was off to the beach. The hot sand in his toes feels like heaven.

 

Sitting down, Keith basks in the morning light. His eyes close, his back pressed against a large rock. Listening only to the wild battle the waves in a gorgeous sound.

 

The crash of the waves is hypnotic and with the symphony of the hustle and bustle of the citizens of the town, Keith found his eyes closing. Suddenly, a chirp breaks the steady rhythm. It is not from a bird, or some instrument.

 

Opening his eyes, the young pirate is met with the blue eyes from last night.* 'Beautiful.'* Keith thinks to himself, lost in the wide, curious eyes of the women in front of him.

 

“You,” he whispers in awe. She's even more lovely in the light of the sun. Long, damp hair is pulled back, her lips plump like cherries. Her head tilts to the side as she crawls forward onto the wet sand.

 

*'She does have a tail.'* He swallows, eyeing her long and scaly body. His face turns pink at her naked baby. She had no shame in showing it off. Crawling forward, her tail is bluer then the sky, shinier then any diamonds he'd stolen, fairer then any man deserves to see.

 

"Marvelous," he whispers seeing her face up close. He didn't notice her body now drapes over his. Her hands on his knees, keeping her up. Keith's ears now red at him never being able to see a naked woman before.

 

A closed-lip smile pulls on her mouth like strings. Her eyes big, and joyful gaze upon him. She chirps one more. Slowly, she places an ear up against his chest, and his heart spends. The siren hums, her eyes close, purring into his clothed chest.

 

Keith swallows, afraid to move. "You have a name?" He asks gently, not daring to move as she bests against his upper body.

 

The siren chirps, head suddenly back up from his left pecks and smiling down at him with a sharp and toothy grin. Her left-hand reaches for his bangs, his claws fiddle with the black hair atop his head. "Lance," she says softly, almost a purr slipping from her snake-like-tongue.

 

He stiffens, lips making an ’o’ with his lips. ”Your name is Lance?" He repeats back to her. Lance nods, still smiling gently at him as her scaly hand plate with Keith’s skelp. "Okay, um, may I ask what you are doing with my hair?" He asks, allowing her to do as he pleases.

 

Low purrs leave her throat as she continues to play with his hair. "Soft," she hums." I like soft," she says. Slowly, she pushes him to the passed the rock, onto the warm sand. Her lips pull into a more mischievous closed smile.

 

"My names Keith." She chirps hearing his name. Her tail flicks back and forth, her arms crossed atop his chest.

 

She giggles slights. ”I know, ” she hums.

 

Keith ignored that comment. ”Why were you out last night? Aren't sirens more, well hidden? And they don't show themselves unless they are luring people into the water," he says, looking into her eyes. ”are you trying to lure me in?” he asks, brows folding.

 

Lance stops, head tilting to the side as she glances down at Keith with a confused glare. “Isn’t that want I’m doing?” She asks, head cocked to the right.

 

Suddenly, Keith’s mouth became dry, his throat parched. “What?” His eyes widen, and chest heaves.

 

"Is it working?” Her smile widens, eyes grow with joy. ”Are you attracted to me?" She pushed up against his chest, towering him.

 

His face is now pink. "I-I uh..." He stutters, crawling back on the sand. Lance craws after him, still pinning him underneath her. "You are very attractive," he blurts out, sending a smile on her face.

 

She chirps, towering over Keith. Her heart pounds, cheeks ridden. "Ha! I told Lotor I could do it," she cheers, softly laughing to herself, teeth grinding into her lower lip as she grins.

 

Keith, confused, stares at her before she leans down. Her hands grip the sides of his face. She purrs into the kiss, holding his face still. A gasp escapes from Keith’s lips as Lance pulls back. She chirps joyously.

 

Its like red paint has been poured onto Keith's face, how he's so red. "Why did you do that?!" He asks, knowing his face couldn't get any redder than it already had been.

 

Her long eyelashes flutter, blinking at how Keith responded. "I thought I made myself clear? Did I not?" She asks, surprised. Keith shakes his head. Lance huffs out of annoyance, lips turning into a pout. A sigh leaves her throat. "I want you to be my mate," she breaths gently, holding his cheeks, her own cheek flush pink.

 

Keith’s throat twists itself from the inside as he speaks. "Mate?" He echoes, face going white.

 

A deeper blush blossoms on her cheeks before blurting out her confession. “I’ve been looking at you from afar for so long. I just couldn't look anymore— I had to speak to you myself, ” whispers the siren. ”It may bother you that I staked you from the waters, but my intentions were, and still are pure." She pushes forward, their faces inches apart. Both face pink. "I want to know more then what I hear. I'll do anything if it doesn't bother you," she whispers with her confidence fading. "I-I apologize for my forwardness. My brother was right. I-I became too impatient," she apologizes, her voice sinking. Tear pool in her eyes as she rambles on. "Even if you hate the idea, I can be useful. I can make traps, and I'm one of the best hunters in my pod. Well, in the water, but that's not the point!" She says, voicing her desperateness for him.

 

Keith snaps out from his gaze, now panicking at the weeping siren. ”You don't need to explain yourself. Please stop crying!" He says as tears slip down her cheeks. "And even if you say that, how do you know that I might not use you?" He asks.

 

Keith doesn't want her to go, but this might not be love, just infatuation with him. Maybe even manipulation. And how would the two of them be lovers? She has a tail.

 

As Keith is about to turn her down, much to his dislike, Lance spoke up. "I know what you do!” she declares proudly. ”You fight the Glara empire. You don't remember this, but you saved my brother. I wanted to say *'thank you'*, but I am a coward. I thought it best that maybe instead I'll make sure that your ship sails nicely for the next few weeks,” she stops, like choking back on her words as she calms herself. The words are now calmer. ”but then I- I couldn't bring myself to leave.” she whispers, blue eyes locking with Keith’s purple gaze. ”Lotor says I've lost my wits for fallowing your crew, but..." She stops to catch her breath, and to whip the tears from her eyes. Keith found his heart melting. "You are rough and brave. I was terrified of you at first. I've seen you with women, it's funny to watch but I always found myself wishing for it to be me. It's wishful thinking. And I doubted that the feeling were for you, but talking to you makes my heart hurt. It so many different ways." She sobs into his chest. ”but I don't want the pain to stop, ” she whispers, almost surprised in herself speaking them allowed.

 

Keith can't but help but wrap his arms around her. Slowly, his hand rubs her bare back, now noticed her chest. He looks away with red cheeks.

 

Suddenly, she breaks down, her forehead touching his chest. "I'm a fool," she sobs into his chest, dampening his shirt and vest. "Brother was right."

 

"No, no your not," he hushes while he hesitantly rubs up her bareback."I like when you smile," he says. "You're beautiful when you smile," he whispers, unable to believe in his own words. Not that it's a lie, she is lovely.

 

Lance lets out a shaky breath, pulling away. Smiling softly, she cups his cheeks. "Your eyes caught my attention when I first saw you," she coos softly.

 

Keith swallows, feeling the pull of a knot in his throat, unsure whether to follow his guy or not. ”Maybe we should spend time together. You know, get to know one another?" He asks, pondering if he made the right choice.

 

Lance's eyes lit up with joy. ”Yes!" She cheers, throwing herself onto him.

 

A sheepish smile pulls at Keith’s lips. ”Should I come back tomorrow morning? So we can talk some more?" He asks, holding her where her hips would be.

 

The siren shacks her head. "No, I want to do something," she objects, her hand reaching out to stop him.

 

Keith laughs," but you don't have..." He looks down at where her tail should be. Now, long tan legs are in their place.

 

Suddenly, Lance jumped to her feet. Keith looks away, embarrassed. "I need clothes," she chirps as Keith scrambles to his feet. His back turned to her. "Hey, why wouldn't you look at me?" She asks, staking forward. Her hands gently made their way onto his shoulders. "Keith," she teases.

 

"I can't look. You're naked," he says with a strained voice and cheeks red.

 

Lance is confused. "I was naked earlier so I my apology if I don't get it," she says, her chin on his shoulder, smiling at him.

 

"I-I'll bring you some clothes," he says. As he's about to race back to the ship, he stops. "Wait here," he says, turning around to face her. "I'll be right back," his hands stroked her check, she purred into it the warm touch before it left her. Keith hesitantly pulls back, now dashing for his ship to retrieve a dress for the young women.

 

*

 

The day they spent together was magic. Lance had trouble getting into the dress he stole from Allura, but Lance was lovely in it once property on.

 

It hugged her hipsand swayed with her movements. Men and women alike were drawn to her. Men spoke of her beauty, women wished for it—grew jealous of it.

 

Lance only spoke to him. When music played in the streets, she danced only with him, but sang for the children. Lance had a way with the boys and girls. She talks a lot, but when you live in the ocean it's one of the only things one can do when not trying to stay alive. But that's another thing he loves about her.

 

Then the next day, they sat in a field full of flowers and sweet grass. He read to her from his journal. Her head rested pretty on his lap. Her eyes floating open and closed as she made flower crowns. They ate apples from the town market after Lance gave the crowns away; however, Keith stole the fruit and they had to hide back at the beach.

 

Keith found himself only wanting her. For the two weeks they had stayed in the village, Keith found he was brushing his crew off. He had no idea his crew had been watching from afar for the last two days.

 

*

 

Leaning on her chin, Pidge hums. "Keith, you're acting weird," she suddenly blurts.

 

Allura hums in agreement. "And my dresses have been going missing. Keith, please tell me: my dresses are being cleaned by hand-maids and not want I'm thinking?" She asks, cringing at the thought of Keith possibly selling them or destroying them. Maybe doing something unsavoury.

 

"No, their being cleaned," Keith huffs smiling with an eye roll.

 

"Oh good," she sighs in relief. She clears her throat, changing the subject. " Now, who is the girl we've been seeing you off with. She is quite lovely, ” the older women teases.

 

Pidge barks out laughing," yeah. How'd a guy like you mange to snag a thing like that?" She snickers at the awkward young man.

 

"When did you lot find out?" He asks, leaning forward with fingers locked together, eyes roaming over the crew.

 

"Three days ago," Hunk says, arms crossed and a comforting smile.

 

Shiro places a hand on Keith's shoulder,turning the young man’s glare his way. ”Keith, I'm happy you found a girl that has taken a fancy to you, but we're leaving soon. Our little vacation can't last forever. Dose she even know Your a rebel pirate?" Shiro asks with concern.

 

Keith chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, she knows, ” he says simply. His bluntness isn't anything new, but this still took the team aback. Keith continues. ”She actually knew who I was before I knew her name. She's gifted in so many ways. Her eyes aren't just pretty, their sharp. She has excellent vision. She is almost as good in trapping as Pidge. And she hunts. She's excitable yes, but is in-touch with her emotions. She makes me happy." Keith is lost in his own world, finding that he wants to be with her. Lance brings out something he'd never thought he had.

 

"Okay lover-boy, we get it," Matt teases just as he takes a swig of his beer.

 

"You're no better," Pidge shot back with a smirk.

 

"Alright you two, settle down," Shiro chuckles before turning his concern back to Keith.” Keith, she might make you really happy, but if Galra soldiers find out that you have taken a fancy to a girl, they will use her against you," Shiro warns, only worrying about his well being. But Keith huffs, knowing better than Lance would never betray him. "We're leaving in a few days. Say your goodbyes. I'm sorry," he says. This is the first time Shiro had seen the outcome of his brother finding someone that caught his eye. And the girl made Keith happier then the crew had ever seen.

 

Keith’s face dropped, becoming darker. Like it always was, but this time, more pitiful.

 

"What's her name?" Allura asks.

 

"Allura," Shiro warns.

 

"No, I want to hear," share says raising her hand to silence him. "Go on," she says while lowering her hand,

 

"Lance," Keith says a smile returning to his face. "Her name is Lance. She is amazing," he says. "I'll see her again. She and her family travel a lot by sea. She thanked me for saving her brother, but I never met the guy," he hums thinking of her.

 

"Maybe she wants to—"

 

"Don't even finish that sentence Hunk," Shiro warns, snapping his attention to Hunk.

 

"What? If she's as good as Keith said she is, then and the Galra took her brother—maybe she'll want to help the cause," Hunk finishes.

 

Keith's ears perk up. Lance might. She'd be close to the water and they'd always be together. She's showed him how her traps work and she shots a damn good pistol.

 

"I think our guppy in love finds that idea lovely," Pidge smirks, humming to herself at the awestruck Keith.

 

"Does no one listen to me anymore?" Shiro says in disbelief.

 

"No," they all responded in sync.

 

The older man sighsbut smiles at how giddy Keith was. He really is in love. He hopes Lance doesn't break his heart.

 

*

 

"What?" She asks, stunned. "Keith, I've, my family," she stutters. Keith's heart cracks a bit. "I would be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind. And I really want to, but—"

 

Keith cuts in. ”But what?" Keith asks. "I've never felt this way with anyone other than you. I want to be with you, but I have to stay and fight with my crew. The sea is my calling, but you are the sea," he says, spilling his heart onto the sand at Lance’s feet.

 

Lance trembles. Tears fill her eyes as Keith squeezes her hands tight. "I have to return to the sea, or I'll die, ” she puts it simply. Keith’s face twists with grief. ”I can't let them know Keith. I've already told you, and broken so many rules." Lance trembles with every word that slips passed her lips. "I should be luring men into the sea, eating their flesh and taking stray children for my own. I'm still a monster," she says, lowering her head. "Spending this time with you will always keep me with you. Even if I can't stay," she whispers, her thumb dragging over Keith's knuckle.

 

"What do you mean?" Keith blinks, confused, heart tearing itself apart.

 

A pitiful chuckle leaves the back of Lance's throat, looking up at him. "Mermaids must always return to the water. Or we die. Sirens are worse, ” she swallows. ”I've seen it happen, and I don't know when I'll see you again because I'm going with my pod to mating grounds. They want me to put my obsession behind me," she whispers as she lowers her head once again. ”To find a male siren to pups, ” she says blankly.

 

Suddenly, a sharp pain strikes her heart. Her heartbeat echoes in her head. Something is waking up. She wants to go back to the water. She wants to drag Keith in with her.

 

Her eyes narrow on him, her breath becoming uneasy. ”Lance," he whispers, leaning forward.

 

Suddenly, Lance pulls away," I can't—" she begs, fighting back her urge to be with him. Fighting back tears, but Keith pulls her back. Gripping her forearms, he kisses her. She kisses back, her will to fight broken.

 

Slowly, Keith pulls away," Lance,” he stops; eyes widening at the yellow, sharp eyes on him. Lance looks feral, wild, but also terrified. He sends her a comforting smile. "If you belong to the sea, then I belong to you," he says in a hushed tone. Without hesitation, Keith slowly lets go of her arms, now gently holding her hands. "Take me back to the water with you," he says, smiling softly.

 

Lance shyly smiles with her yellow eyes. Her grip on his hand tightens slightly, pulling him in as she slowly steps back into the calm waves. Keith doesn't pull away, he follows her every step.

 

Soon, the water reaches his knees, then hips, soon shoulders, until he holds his breath; completely submerged under the salty liquid.

 

She pulls him deeper and dipper under the ocean until it's dark. He can only see her. He hears Lance's voice all around him, singing.

 

*”Tell me, sailor,*

*My love:*

*Do you dream?*

*I dream.*

*I dream of your love,*

*For me.*

*Don't hold thy breath as I sing,*

*I sing only for you.*

*Let me into your heart and head.*

*I will not lie,*

*my love is painful.*

*But once we are together,*

*our love will last forever."*

 

Keith opened his mouth, letting Lance kiss him as water fluids into his lungs. She held his face as she fills his lungs with a mix of air and water. Keith's vision becomes fuzzy, yet it still focuses on Lance. His body numb only to her touch.

 

*"My sweet sailor,*

*My lover,*

*you have given in.*

*You've given me thy heart,*

*and I have given mine.*

*Let me take your body.*

*Make it new.*

*Let me love you.*

*Tell me,*

*My lover,*

*My mate,*

*Do you dream of me?"*

 

Sharp pains suddenly Ingulf his body as Lance bit down on the left side of his shoulder. Marking him. His mind feels too numb to care. The pain didn't matter if she was there. His body aches as she pulls away.

 

"Keith," she says gently, smiling down at him. The voice isn’t human. It sings."Breathe."

 

 

*

 

 

Night falls over the town. The Voltron rebels wait at the ship, for Keith had not returned yet. They were all worried about the young man.

 

"What if she broke his heart?" Hunk asks, stabbing at his food. "Maybe she killed him?" He asks, teeth chattering.

 

Pidge scoffs. "Hunk, I think our boy can kick a girl's ass. He's not one to go easy on anyone. If she broke his heart, then I say we beat her," Pidge jumps in, pounding her fist into her palm.

 

"Down Katie. I'm sure he's fine. We don't need to kill anyone. Yet." He looks out onto the black sea with caution. "If he doesn't show up by morning, we going looking for him," Shiro says.

 

"What do you mean by, yet?" Allura asks.

 

Before Shiro can answer, sudden footsteps pound against the boarding plank. The fast patter of boots echoes on deck. "Keith, slow down!" A young women giggles.

 

The team shoots up from their seating at the heavenly voice. Keith giggles back, the team stares, scared. Keith doesn't giggle.

 

"I want you to meet them," he cheerfully says back.

 

"But I'm tired," the girl playfully whines back. ”Let's go to your cabin, ” she teases.

 

"Keith?" Shiro calls, making the couple stopped. The younger male turns, his violet eyes lock with Shiro's. Something was off about the lad. Like he wasn't all there, yet in his right mind at the same time. ”Who is that?" He asks pointing to the girl beside him.

 

Both were dripping wet, but only Keith clothes were sopping wet. And a dark, red mark covers the left side of his neck. Like a bit mark. Both look like giddy animals.

 

Keith turns to his lover, she smiling just as wide as him, but her eyes glow. "Her name is Lance. My Mate." Without another word, the young couple rushes below deck, most likely to Keith’s room.


End file.
